


Women Do It MUCH Better: A Sequel

by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat



Series: Women Do It Better: A Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bottom Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, Experienced!Pansy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Innocent!Hermione, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Pansy Parkinson, Vaginal Fingering, first time oral, getting together kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat
Summary: "Pansy pulled her fingers out, trailed the wetness down Hermione’s right thigh, and waited for Hermione to open her eyes to see why she stopped, then put her fingers in her own mouth and sucked Hermione’s juices from them, the bitter taste turning her on even more.Hermione’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened in arousal, which Pansy took pride in. “Now I really want to eat you.” Pansy said, voice low and sultry. "Also known as: Pansy and Hermione have been sleeping together for two weeks, and Pansy really, really wants to eat her out.Contains: lesbian smut. Because we need more lesbian smut in this fandom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Women Do It Better: A Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956952
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241





	Women Do It MUCH Better: A Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote more lesbian smut. Because we need more lesbian smut in this fandom. I am very proud of what I have accomplished here. Hope you enjoy!

It had been two weeks, and Pansy Parkinson had never before imagined herself falling in love with a girl this fast. In fact, when she started all this, she hadn’t thought it would last past the first night. But last, it did. And now all Pansy could think about was Hermione, her skin under Pansy’s hands, her body sprawled out in Pansy’s bed, their clothes in a careless pile on the floor. 

The way her curly hair fell around her shoulders, the way her eyes shone with lust, the way she bit her lip as she came with Pansy’s fingers on her clit. 

Pansy had never felt anything like this before in her life. And God, was it amazing. Were they girlfriends? Pansy wasn’t sure. They’d had sex three more times since the first, nothing more than fingering, but Merlin was that an art that Hermione Granger had learned just as quickly as she learned anything else in her life. 

True to her word, Pansy hadn’t asked for anything more the day after that first encounter. Hadn’t even brought it up, sensing that Hermione needed time to think about what had happened between them. Didn’t really expect anything lasting to come from it. After all, hadn’t Hermione thought herself completely straight just a day ago? 

That line of thinking had only lasted until the next day when Hermione walked into their room after class, unceremoniously removed Pansy’s book from her hands, straddled her legs and kissed her, shocking Pansy so thoroughly that it took her a few moments to register what was happening and pull away far enough to say, “‘Mione, what are you doing?” as gently as she could. 

Hermione had pulled back, concern flooding her features, and moved as if she was going to get up, but Pansy had grabbed her around the waist and said, “I certainly don’t mind.” and waited for Hermione to relax again in relief before adding “But what I meant to ask is why?” 

“Because I want you. I thought about it. What you did. What  _ we  _ did. All day yesterday, and I can’t get you out of my mind. I want you.” Hermione had answered, all in a rush. 

Pansy had liked the sound of that. But she had to ask, “What about Weasley?” 

Hermione looked away, closed her eyes, and said, “I told Ron…” then trailed off. 

Pansy reached up and gently turned her face so that their eyes were meeting once again, “You told him what?” 

“I told him that we were better off staying friends. That I didn’t want to sleep with him again. He didn’t take it well. He took it as an insult, really.” she had looked sad, and Pansy didn’t blame her. Weasley was one of her best friends. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione.” Pansy said softly, and was surprised when Hermione ran a hand through her hair to the back of her neck and said, “Not your fault. It would’ve fallen apart eventually anyway, and I’m just glad I figured out we were so horribly wrong together before it went any further.” 

Pansy had raised an eyebrow and said, “Oh darling, I hope you don’t think I have any regrets over revealing to you the true glory of sensual pleasure, because I certainly don’t. I’m just sorry it caused problems in one of your closest friendships.” 

To Pansy’s surprise, Hermione had smirked, said, “Well good, because I don’t regret it either.” and leaned in for another kiss. 

Pansy gave in for longer this time before she pulled away. It was only once Hermione’s tongue gently sought entrance to her mouth that Pansy backed off and said, “Are you only doing this because you’re sad about Weasley? Because if so, I don’t think that’s healthy for either of us, love.” 

“No.” Hermione had answered, “I’m doing this because I want  _ you _ .” she’d said, voice full of honesty. 

And how could Pansy have argued with that? 

So she hadn’t. And now here they were. And it didn’t feel like just sleeping together. For one thing, Pansy still hadn’t managed to get her mouth on Hermione’s clit, as much as she wanted to. And Hermione spent more time kissing her than any casual fuck Pansy had ever had in the past. 

There was something more than sex between them, and Pansy hoped Hermione was as open to exploring it as she was. 

And as they sat there curled up on Pansy’s bed, Hermione studying Herbology and Pansy studying Hermione, and Pansy couldn’t resist tucking Hermione’s hair behind her ear, and Hermione smiled up at her softly, closed her book and set it aside, a look in her eye that Pansy was slowly becoming familiar with, Pansy thought she just might be. 

“I thought you had to finish your reading?” Pansy asked, smirking, as Hermione settled herself in Pansy’s lap. 

“How can I when you’re looking at me like that?” Hermione asked, and Pansy pulled her in closer, “What were you thinking about?” 

Pansy hesitated just a second, just long enough to decide it was too early to tell Hermione she was developing feelings for her, and then decided to go with the second thing that was on her mind, that had been on her mind since that day when Hermione had decided this was something she wanted to continue, and leaned in to kiss her once before whispering in her ear, “I was thinking about how I want to eat you out.” 

Hermione shivered, and Pansy leaned back to take in her reaction. It was somewhat mixed, which was better than Pansy thought she would get. Hermione’s breath had gone shallow already, a look in her eyes that was half interest, half nerves, but she was also hesitating, just as Pansy had expected. Pansy reached between them to play with Hermione’s shirt buttons and said, “We don’t have to. But I just wanted you to know that I  _ want  _ to.” 

Pansy leaned in to kiss her again, but before she could, Hermione blurted out, “It’s not that I don’t want you to. I just…” 

Seemed like Hermione wanted to talk about this after all. “Why does it make you nervous?” 

“It just seems so… intimate? Which is stupid because of course it is, but --” she shrugged. 

“No, I know what you mean.” Pansy reassured her, “And it is. But I want that with you. Intimacy. No barriers left between us. If that’s what you want, as well?” 

Hermione shivered again, then said, with her eyes down “How are you so confident? I know you’ve done all this before, but…” 

Pansy gently brushed Hermione’s cheek with her nose and said, “It’s learned, love. It’s a conscious choice every day, to never let insecurities catch up to me.” 

“I wish I could do that.” Hermione whispered, “I’ve never really thought I was pretty…” 

Pansy had known that. It was something she’d always been able to tell about other girls, something she used to take advantage of, back when she was a worse person. But that’s not what she said, because that wasn’t what Hermione needed right then. What she did say was, “You are. Very beautiful. Gorgeous.  _ Amazing. _ ” 

Hermione shook her head, a gesture so small Pansy wouldn’t have noticed it if she wasn’t so close to her. “My hair --” 

“Is beautiful. I love your hair. Especially now that you know what to do with it.” Pansy said, tugging on one curl and letting it go to watch it bounce. 

Hermione gave her a disbelieving look. “You used to say my hair was --” 

“Because I was jealous.” Hermione looked even more incredulous. “No really. I’ve always wanted curly hair, but it won’t stay. Even with the expensive potions.” 

Hermione looked into her eyes for just long enough to realize she was dead serious, then let out a laugh. “And here I’ve been, wishing for straight hair my whole life. I’ve just always been too stubborn to actually do anything about it.” 

“Well I’m glad you haven’t. Done anything about it, that is. I’ve always had a weakness for girls with curly hair.” Pansy admitted, effectively turning the tone of the conversation back to flirtation. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. I always want to run my hands through it, but the last girl I slept with who had curly hair wouldn’t let me because she’d have to wash it the next day if I messed it up.” 

“Well  _ I  _ have lived this long not giving a damn what my hair looked like.” Hermione said, “So feel free to mess it up as much as you want.” 

Pansy couldn’t turn down an offer like that. She captured Hermione’s mouth with her lips and her hair with her hands, and they kissed lazily for a few minutes until Pansy got tired of her limited mobility, trapped as she was beneath Hermione’s legs, and flipped them so that Hermione was lying on her back with Pansy between her legs. 

Pansy permitted the kiss to continue for a while, but soon enough she rested her forehead against Hermione’s and said, “We were discussing something in particular. Something I happen to be incredibly interested in.” 

Hermione clenched her hands on the back of Pansy’s shirt and said, “We were.” 

“And you’re nervous because you’re insecure about your body?” Pansy asked. 

It took a second, but Hermione nodded. 

“For what it’s worth. You don’t have to be.” Pansy paused, anticipating the reaction she would get to what she said next, “Your pussy is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Sure enough, Hermione tensed a bit in embarrassment and said, “Pansy!” 

“It is. I love your pussy so much, you have no idea. It’s pink and soft and warm and when you’re aroused your clit peeks out like it’s just waiting for me to touch it.” Pansy waited a second to see if she’d pushed too far yet, pulled back enough to see the look in Hermione’s eyes. Pansy was pleasantly surprised to see more arousal than she’d expected mixed in with the embarrassment. She was blushing, too. But she held Pansy’s eyes with admirable confidence. “And it makes me want to know what you taste like.” 

Hermione was breathing so fast with arousal that Pansy was sure she’d already made her wet. Hermione held her eyes for what felt like several minutes but was probably much shorter, then tentatively whispered, “Ok.” 

Pansy smiled, because this was what she’d been hoping for, but still said, “Are you sure?” 

“You’ll stop if I ask you to?” Hermione asked. 

“Of course. The very moment.” Pansy answered without hesitation. 

“Then yes. I trust you.” 

_ That  _ was sexier than anything she’d said all day. “Come here, then, gorgeous.” Pansy said, even though that didn’t necessarily make the most sense, because Pansy was the one who had to lean in to kiss her again. 

Pansy made quick work of their clothes, taking enjoyment in the satisfying plop of each article of clothing hitting the floor until they were left in just their bras and panties. 

Pansy unclasped Hermione’s bra and tossed it to the ground, then couldn’t resist sucking one of her nipples into her mouth before moving lower. After a second she released it with a soft pop, then made to kiss down Hermione’s stomach, but was stopped by Hermione grabbing her arm. 

“Changed your mind?” Pansy asked softly. 

Hermione shook her head. “No.” she said, reaching for the clasp of Pansy’s bra and undoing it. “It’s just not fair. If I’m naked and you’re not.” 

Pansy smirked, sitting back on her knees to allow Hermione to finish removing her bra. When Hermione’s hands went to her panties as well, Pansy allowed them to be pushed down and then assisted in their removal. 

Hermione kissed along Pansy’s collarbone, then down to her nipple, which she took into her mouth, making Pansy gasp and gently grab her head as she flicked her tongue across it. She played with it for a while before moving on to the next one, teasing with her tongue and then when she got a bit braver, her teeth. Pansy was thoroughly aroused by the time she was done. “Much better.” Hermione said, smugly, lying back down “You may proceed.” 

Pansy couldn’t help kissing that smug mouth of hers, sighing as she felt Hermione’s legs wrap loosely around the back of her own, one of her feet gently stroking the back of Pansy’s calf. 

Before long, Pansy moved down to her neck, sliding a hand down Hermione’s stomach as she sucked at her throat, causing Hermione to throw her head back in pleasure. She stopped her hand when she reached the waistband of her panties, gently rubbing the lace there between her fingers, then brought her hand back up to Hermione’s waist. Hermione whined softly at the teasing. 

Pansy chuckled and took that as permission to move lower. She kissed Hermione’s collarbone, then a bit lower, this time resisting the temptation of her hardened nipples, and instead taking a path between her breasts, down her stomach, and all the way to her belly button. Pansy paused then kissed a little bit lower. Hermione rolled her hips, in an involuntary movement of pleasure. Pansy lingered in that spot a bit longer, sucking Hermione’s skin into her mouth. Hermione arched her back at that, which Pansy was quite proud of. 

But soon enough she was moving that last little bit lower, and Hermione’s arousal was right there in front of her eyes, filling her nostrils with the scent of her. Pansy couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss over her panties where she knew Hermione’s clit was, making her inhale sharply, then rubbing her nose gently over the same spot, pleased when Hermione’s hips jerked in surprised pleasure. 

Pansy looked up Hermione’s body to find her watching her intently, her breaths still coming shallow, her eyes dark with arousal, and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Hermione’s panties again, this time waiting silently for permission. Hermione nodded, and lifted her hips up, and Pansy obligingly pulled her panties down her legs and all the way off, then dropped them on the floor, one more addition to the pile. 

Pansy grabbed Hermione’s legs gently by the mid-calves, and gently pushed her legs bent and then open, knees lying on the bed facing out, giving Pansy full access to her wet pussy. 

Pansy scooted forward a bit until she was sitting in the space this created for her, then finally commented on something she’d noticed a little while ago: “You shaved.” Pansy said, running a finger softly over the newly bald skin of Hermione’s vulva. 

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes in slight embarrassment. Pansy could sense how tense her thighs were, as if she was fighting her instinct to close her legs, feeling too vulnerable on display like this. 

Pansy continued gently stroking her outer lips, and said, “You didn’t have to, you know. I don’t mind either way.” 

“You always shave.” Hermione said, eyes still closed. 

“Doesn’t necessarily mean you have to. Unless you want to.” Pansy said, suddenly slipping her finger between Hermione’s folds, stroking over her clit. 

Hermione gasped, and said, “I did want to.” 

“Then, in that case, I love it.” Pansy said, dragging moisture from Hermione’s vagina up to her clit and rubbing there the way she knew Hermione liked. 

And God, she was so wet already, her clit swollen and pink with arousal, easy to see with her legs open like this. Her pussy was glistening wet and gorgeous, and Pansy couldn’t wait to get her mouth on it. 

But first… Pansy moved one finger to the entrance of Hermione's vagina and stopped it there, rubbing across it with just the slightest bit of pressure, enough that Hermione would be able to tell what she intended, but not enough to actually breach her yet. “Can I? Inside you?” she asked, just in case that wasn’t clear. 

They hadn’t done this yet either. Hermione’s last experience with penetration had been with Weasley, and that hadn’t gone well at all. Pansy hadn’t wanted to push her, but now Hermione was just so wet and open for her like this, and Pansy thought that if it was something she wanted, Hermione deserved to know what penetration felt like when her partner knew what they were doing. 

“Just one?” Hermione asked. 

“Yes. It won’t hurt, not when you’re wet like this.” 

“Then yes.” Hermione sounded nervous but sure. 

Pansy didn’t hesitate. She gently pushed one finger inside of her, palm turned up, her own arousal skyrocketing at the feeling of that slick heat. Hermione was balanced on her elbows watching her and Pansy met her eyes as she pulled her finger back out slowly, then pushed it back in, curled just the slightest bit to stimulate her g-spot. Hermione bit her lip in pleasure, still meeting Pansy’s eyes, and Pansy took that as permission to speed up a bit. 

Pansy was confident she was hitting the right spot a moment later as Hermione threw her head back and opened her legs even more, her back arching as Pansy fingered her even faster. 

“Oh my  _ fucking  _ God.” Hermione said, quiet like a prayer, then, “More?” 

Pansy added another finger, pushing them in slowly then scissoring them a bit once they were all the way in, knowing that Hermione had only had sex with penetration once before. But she was aroused enough that she loosened easily, and soon Pansy was finger fucking her in earnest, and Hermione was moaning her name and clenching her hands into the sheets. 

Pansy forced herself to stop before Hermione’s orgasm hit: as much as she wanted to watch Hermione come with her fingers inside her, she wanted to taste her even more. They could always go back to this later, after all. 

Pansy pulled her fingers out, trailed the wetness down Hermione’s right thigh, and waited for Hermione to open her eyes to see why she stopped, then put her fingers in her own mouth and sucked Hermione’s juices from them, the bitter taste turning her on even more. 

Hermione’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened in arousal, which Pansy took pride in. “Now I  _ really  _ want to eat you.” Pansy said, voice low and sultry. 

Hermione just nodded like words were beyond her at this point. 

Pansy lay back down on her stomach between Hermione’s legs, held Hermione’s eyes just long enough for her to get impatient but not nervous, then licked a single broad stripe up her slit. Hermione threw her head back and gasped, one of her hands making its way to Pansy’s hair, the other clenching in the sheets. 

Pansy slid her left hand up to Hermione’s right -- not the one in her hair -- and turned it over so she could lace their fingers together, then leaned back in and started licking in earnest, starting with broad flat strokes of her tongue, and then changing to short flicks over her clit. 

Hermione squeezed both her hands, tugging on Pansy’s hair, not that she minded, and increasing the pressure on Pansy’s hand. Hermione was starting to lose herself in the pleasure now, moaning and gasping, which Pansy didn’t think she was aware of but wasn’t going to draw her attention to, because she didn’t want her to stop. 

Tasting her was just as arousing as Pansy had thought it would be, and her own pussy was throbbing by now, but she held off on touching herself. She wanted to focus completely on Hermione right now. 

Pansy gave a few more broad licks, focusing on the hard nub of her clit, waiting until Hermione’s hips were rolling with pleasure, then finally tried something she’d wanted to do since the first time she touched her: she used her fingers to spread her lips and reveal her clit even more, then she placed her lips gently around Hermione’s clit and sucked it into her mouth. 

Hermione inhaled sharply and cried, “Oh fuck oh fuck oh  _ fuck _ .” and Pansy was pleased that Hermione enjoyed this particular technique as much as Pansy enjoyed performing it. She released suction and mouthed at her folds a few times before sucking her clit in again, this time also flicking her tongue gently over it while it was in her mouth. 

Hermione was absolutely  _ shaking  _ with pleasure now, her thighs tense and her toes curled, and Pansy released her clit again knowing she was getting very close to orgasm. There were a few things she still wanted to do first. 

Pansy moved her tongue lower until she found the entrance to her vagina, then circled around it, wanting to explore every part of her before she was done with this. She kept it up until Hermione whimpered and said, “Pansy, come on,  _ please _ .” which, who could resist that? 

Pansy certainly couldn’t. She moved back up to Hermione’s clit, pushing aside her pussy lips to reveal it again, and swirled her tongue around it a few more times, before sucking it gently into her mouth again, this time moving her fingers down to Hermione’s entrance and gently pushing one inside her. 

A few more moments of this double stimulation was all it took and then Hermione was coming, her orgasm hitting harder than Pansy had ever seen before, her whole body tensing up with pleasure, and Pansy licked her through it until she relaxed, breathing heavy with bone deep exhaustion. 

Pansy gave her one last lick, then sat back, smugly taking in the sight of the satisfied wreck she’d reduced her to, her hair all messy, her lip red from biting, and waiting until her eyes opened and met Pansy’s. The look in them took her breath away. 

“Come here.” Hermione said, and Pansy complied, crawling back up her body. The moment she was close enough, Hermione grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss, her other hand sliding down Pansy’s stomach until it found her dripping pussy, and then Hermione was frantically stroking Pansy’s neglected clit, and Pansy had to close her eyes in pleasure. 

“You taste like me.” Hermione whispered, her voice low and sultry. “And you’re so  _ wet _ .” 

“W-what can I say?” Pansy gasped out, “You turn me on that much. You’re just -- oh my  _ fucking  _ god -- you’re just that sexy.” 

Hermione kissed her again, as Pansy thought she would, and Pansy kissed her back enjoying the sensation of pleasure building up as Hermione stroked her clit, already so turned on that it only took a few minutes and then Pansy was coming as well, breaking the kiss to pant into Hermione’s mouth as the pleasure rushed through her. 

Hermione waited until Pansy came down from her orgasm, then ran her finger across her vagina to collect the moisture, then brought it up to her mouth and sucked it off. “Not as bad as I thought.” she said to Pansy’s surprised arousal. 

“Fucking  _ Hell,  _ you’re so hot.” Pansy breathed, and Hermione giggled, which was simply too cute. Pansy pulled her in for one more soft kiss. 

Once the kiss ended, they just lay there for a while, legs twined together, Pansy slowly stroking the skin of Hermione’s back with her fingertips. 

“Not as bad as you thought?” Pansy asked, lightly teasing, after a few moments. 

“Might possibly have been the  _ best _ experience of my life.” Hermione whispered, serious and intent, and pleasure curled in Pansy’s lower stomach at the thought. 

Pansy smiled and said, “I’m glad, because you’re most definitely the sexiest most  _ amazing  _ woman I’ve ever eaten out in my life.” 

Hermione tensed up a bit. 

“What is it?” Pansy asked, wondering if she did something wrong. 

Hermione didn’t answer for a second, but Pansy waited and eventually she said, “It’s just… do you say that to everyone?” 

Oh. “No, actually.” Pansy answered carefully, aware that the answer to this question mattered very much, “I’ve never said that to anyone before.” 

Another short silence, then, “Never?” 

“Not once. You really are the best. A million times better. A trillion. Unsurpassably amazing.” Pansy said, truthfully. 

“You mean it?” She still sounded insecure. 

Pansy lifted herself up on her elbow to look into her eyes. “I really, truly do.” 

This silence was far more charged than the others had been. 

Then Hermione said, suddenly, “What are we?” 

“Umm” Pansy was unsure how to answer. She knew what she wanted, but didn’t know if Hermione wanted the same thing. 

Hermione took a deep breath and said, “I mean, will you… would you want to… what do you think about maybe…” 

Pansy took pity on her and said, “Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?” 

The look of relief and happiness that Hermione gave her at those words filled Pansy with warmth, “Yes! Yes, that. Yes, I will be your girlfriend. I would love to.” 

Pansy kissed her again, and for the first time in a long time, everything felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day! <3


End file.
